Dark Realm
The 'Dark Realm'http://www.ew.com/article/2016/12/04/once-upon-time-robin-hood-gideon-spoilers is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the eleventh episode of the sixth season. History }} As Gideon grows into a young boy, he steals back his mother's book from the Black Fairy and reads it to his friend, Roderick every night. He hides the book when the Black Fairy arrives and she realises that he has already stolen the book and gets the book back, noting that everything in the Dark Realm is her's. Gideon proceeds to tell the Black Fairy that he read the inscription, saying that his real mother gave it to him so he could be a hero. The Black Fairy shuts the book and tells him that she is his real mother. This angers the Black Fairy and tells him that just because his mother was a hero, he won't be, she replies, saying she's going to show him exactly what he is. She gets his friend, leaves his cell door open and abuses Roderick. Gideon, even with his cell door open, doesn't go to help his friend and the Black Fairy takes Roderick away while teasing Gideon. After 28 years, the Black Fairy calls for Gideon, explaining that it is his birthday. He seems a bit surprised, however, the Black Fairy calls him out, saying that everyone has one. The Black Fairy continues to tell Gideon that she is proud of him. When a boy comes in with the dark Fairy Dust, the Black Fairy tells the boy to lock it up in her vault, however, she cannot find the key and tells Gideon to make whoever stole the key pay for what they've done for Gideon's "mom" with dust to turn whoever did it into a beetle and crush them. Gideon then goes down to the mines, calling for everybody's attention and tells them that his mother has been generous to all of them and says that someone has betrayed her by stealing the key to her vault. When Gideon asks for the guilty to step up and nobody does, he gets a random man and is about to turn him into a beetle when suddenly his old friend, Roderick steps up to help the innocent man. While they have a heart-to-heart conversation, Roderick explains that Gideon has to make it up to him for not saving him all those years ago and that he wants Gideon's help to defeat the Black Fairy. Later on, when Gideon and Roderick are walking in an unknown area, Roderick explains to Gideon that there is a savior in another realm that can help destroy the Black Fairy. Roderick proceeds to say that he's heard of a magical orb that can help communicate between realms. Gideon agrees and they head to the Black Fairy's lair and find the orb in an invisible glass container, however, before they can use it, the orb shatters and the Black Fairy comes in, explaining that the entire thing was a test and saying that Gideon was supposed to be special. Later, she kills Roderick with dust and her boot. She then proceeds to take Gideon's heart and commands him to go to the land of the savior and kill her. Gideon eventually returns to Storybrooke, now a fully grown man with a blackened heart where he comes across the Evil Queen, turning her into a serpent, before going to confront his parents. He then summons the Spider from the Echoless Forest to kill Emma Swan, however, it doesn't work, but it is just enough to free the Black Fairy from the Dark Realm. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Mr. Gold, the Dark Realm is a place of immense dark power, where time runs differently, where nothing makes sense, and where anything is possible. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The chandeliers hanging in the Black Fairy's chambersFile:616CleaningHerBoot.png are the same ones used at the Wilmore Estate.File:602NightParty2.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- Category:Worlds Category:Once Upon a Time Locations